subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Miniondex
Minion Explorer. I collect new Minions every time they are discovered. Have fun looking at my Miniondex :)]] Welcome to the Miniondex. Here, You can find out which Minion you want. Some of them have come and go, so choose wisely. Red text means that needs editing and Blue text will say it's done. As of December 2012, There are 2,634 Minions on the list. Numbered *100k Members Rainbow Candle *1337 Robot Scout *13th Cat *2006 Celebratory Kitty *2007 New Year Live Teddy *2007 Puppy *2012 Singing Bird *2012 Singing Fish *2012 Singing Rabbit A *A Guy *A Nun *A Turtledove *Abominaminabible *Abraham *Abwubble *Acerbus *Acornling *Acutie *Aeon *Afterglow *Akhos *Akorn *Akunda *Alan *Albicant Moth *Albie *Albinny *Alexa Brocade *Alien Bunny *Alien Plant *Alienated Lizard *Aljex *Allen Brocade *Allruin *Ally *Ambil *American Bald Eagle *Amethyl *Amoeba of Dooom *Amour *Angel Sandwich *Angelex *AngelFrog *Angelic Matter *Angelic Old Wizard *Angelic Pet Rock *Angelic Puff *Angelic Puppy *Angelic Spider *Angelkitty *Anglerfish *Angry Rat *Angus *Anpan *Anpu *Anti-Love Matter *Antyu *Anubi *Anxe *Apaloma *Aphrodite *Appa *Appleglow *Appli *Apprehensive Sea Horse *Aquami *Aquarium Betta *Aquarium Goldfish *Aquarium Guppy *Aquarium Pufferfish *Aquarium Swordtail Fish *Aquilos *Aquilovis *Aquos *Arborling *Arcane *Arcanegus *Archoatl *Arcti *Arctic Anyu-Ruffie *Arctic Chirrup *Arctic Shrew *Ardvark *Arees *Arfle *Aria *Arianta *Arid UFO *Armadillog *ArrogANT *Articiff *Asio *Asmodempkin *Assault Luminaire Tank *Assaulter 559 *Astra *Astralflaik *Atomic Kitty *Atomic Marshmallow Bunny *Attniposa *Aura *Autumble *Autumi *Autumn Equinox *Autumunk *Avian *Axolityl *Axsan *Azure Whale *Azra B *b4D MaxHIn3 *Baaaaaa *Baahb *Babboo *Baby Bunny *Baby Cane Fiend *Baby Creature *Baby Crocodile *Baby Cthulhu *Baby Elf *Baby Ghost *Baby Keeper *Baby Maera *Baby Mantiscius *Baby Orangutan *Baby Phoenix *Baby Polar Bear *Baby Recycle Beast *Baby Reindeer *Baby Sushi *Baby Turkey *Baby Vesnali Bunny *Bad Candy *Bad Luck Trio *Badnit *Bahnty *Bakers Blob Kitty *Baldyyy *Ball of Love *Balloon Snake *Baloony *Balrak *Balu *Bananadonolophus *Bananaquit *Banare *Bandie *Banko *Banshee *Bara *Barghest *Barptwe *Bartholomew *Bathilde *Battle Crow *Batty Bat *Baublebut *Bauble Headed Yume *Bawwwwk *Beaky *Bean Sidhe *Beat *Bebe New Bear *Bebe Red Rreign *Bebebea *Bebefrinkles *Bebekete *Bebepeg *Beeable *Beep *Beetus *Begbones *Bejewelled *Bekko Koi *Belky *Bellow *Bells *Berana *Bermbadu *Besties *Betta *Bettah Than You Fish *Bevadian *Bewitched Pumpkin Bat *Biart *Big Headed Fish *Biggie *Bilibi *Bing *Bingshee *Binky *Binx *Biquink *Birds *Birdy Love *Biruti *Biscuit Boy *Biseasonal Swallow *Bitabook *Bitten Pie Minion *Bitter Minotaur *Bjarki *Bizarre Pooquine *Black Axolzombl *Black Cat *Black Elemental *Black Friday Bear *Black Friday Mamba *Black Friday Sheep *Black Friday Widow *Black Octoplus *Black Perloa *Black Rail *Blackavare *Blanoir *Blat *Bleak Pumpkian *Blee *Blind Flesher *Blinky *Blitzen *Blob *Blob Bunny *Blob Dragon *Blob Goose *Blob Kitty *Blob Kitty Cousin *Blob Lizard *Blob Puppy *Blob Squirrel *Blobbasaurus *Block Dragon *Bloodbear *Bloodfire *Bloodlust *Bloodred Pearasaur *Bloodred Pet Rock *Blossom Fish *Blub-Blub-Blub *Bluberribunni *Blue Betta *Blue Crypt Spiderling *Blue Elemental *Blue Lovebird *Blue Octoplus *Blue Pentypod *Blue Raspberry Jellyfish *Blue Yume *Bluebeary *Bluegreen Snow Fairy *Blues *Bluimun *Blukiti *Blushing Monster *Boardom *Bobber *Bobo *Boeman *Boiled Fish *Bold Eagle *Bomber *Bombtula *Bonedancer *Bonfyre *Bonnie *Bonny *Boof *Booh *Book Worm *Bookmark *Boom *Boorer *Booty Picker *Boppy *Bort *Bottled Alien *Bottled Love Matter *Bottled Quark *Bouncer *Boy Treebaby *Bracken *Brain Matter *Brain Sucker *Brainless Fwubbles *Brainling *Bram *Brarko *Brass Whelpling *Breena *Bright Eyes *Brip *Bristley *Brocodon *Broggan *Brokd *Broken Worm *Brokenhearted Kitty *Broklee *Brown Cuttlefish *Brrowl *Buccawneer *Buddon *Buddy *Budgon *Budgy *Buloa *Bulture *Bumblebadger *Bumblephug *Bumpkin *Bumumble *Bun Bunny *Bun-Bot *Bunana *BunBon *BunBonny *BunBun *Bungly *Bunigiri *Bunnion *Bunnen *Bunny Pixi *Bunny Snowman *Bunnyep *Buntle *Bunuki *Bunyip *Buppy *Burder *Burninator *Burrero *Butterbunny *Buttonpurr *Buttwings *Bwak *Byte C *Caan *Cadogite *Cadpig *Caesious Moth *Caffeeii *Caged Cricket *Caggly *Calatter *Calendobin *Calling Bird *Can of Worms *Canadian Caribou *Canard *Candi *Candisaurolophus *Cando *Candy Cane Worm *Candy Dire Worm *Candy Kitten *Candy Kraken *Candy Pig *Candy Vesnali Bunny *Candyvet *Cane Bird *Canebrake *Cannosaurus *Canty *Caphram *Capri *Captured Pixie *Cardy *Carnihorse *Caro *Carok *Carousella *Cascade *Cat in a Party Hat *Catchefant *Catfish *Catico *Catten *Cattie *Cave Betta *Cave Gulp *Cave Jelly *Cavecat *Cavie *Cayman *CD of Ultimate Terror *Ceendawg *Celebratory Sql *Celebrear *Celene *Celerie *Celesial Mare *Celestiar *Celovix *Cera *Cerberus *Chaelta *Chagoi Koi *Chai-Sion *Chaiki *Chamos *Chaotic Goop *Charger *Charisma-La *Chaser *Chavee *Cheep *Cheery Cherry Pie Minion *Chelkur *Cheridon *Cherry Asmodean Pumpkin *Cheshie *Chester *Cheweeta *Chibi Fruit *Chichi *Chicklet Puff *Chihiro *Chiko *Chillwawa *Chilly Tree *Chillybones *Chirpgold *Chirps *Chisra *Choco Kitty *Chorm *Chorma *Chrust *Chrysomallos *Chubsquee *Chuck *Chupacabra *Cinnaman *Citrus Imp *Cleaner 022 *Clear Slime *Clinging Moss Fish *Clingsion *Clive *Clockwork Robo-Blob Kitty *Cloud Baby *Clovidoptera *Clown Fish *Clyde *Coal Fiend *Coal Matter *Coala *Coalvet *Cobal *Cockatrice *Coelicot *Coffee Percolator of Doom *Cognoscenti *Coil *Colavion *Collo *Colonel Inchy *Colt *Comatose Lizard Minion *Comet *Common Scarab *Compactor *Confekitti *Confusion *Constellation *Content Bunbuns *Coon *Copplate *Corndog *Corndog Ninja *Corrupted Golden Achi *Cotton Candy Blob Kitty *Count Von Fluffington *Cousin Beast *Couw *Covery *Cow-Cow *Cowboy *Crab *Crabwich *Crawling Goo *Crazy Matter *Creambunn *Creeping Coin *Creeping Crouse *Crested Saheric Lizard *Criminalsteaks *Crock Roll *Crocophug *Cronk *Crowbah *Crowley *Cruel Lawnmower of Slaying *Crunter *Crusher 376 *Cruuze *Cupboard Rat *Cupcake Damsel *Cupcat *Cupid *Curiama *Curo Kittykit *Cutesy Funnel *Cybular *Cyclamp *Cykid *Cythe D *Daffodilli *Daikir *Daikyrst *Daiz *Dancer *Dancing Ghost Circle *Dancing Turkey *Dandilion *Dapperphug *Darghness *Dark and Spooky Fish *Dark Baby Ghost *Dark Creepy Thing *Dark Espergile *Dark Matter *Dark Matter Blob Kitty *Dark Matter Cobra *Dark Matter Fruit *Dark Matter Neko *Dark Matter Pet Rock *Dark Matter Sugar Pixie *Dark Thing in a Box *Darker Matter *Darki *Darko *Darkophim *Darkwing *Dasher *Dawn Spirit *Dawn UFO *DCMT *Dead Flesh Fisher *Dead Fly *Dead Person *Dead Rodent *Deadee *Death Kitty *Death Trot *Deathsabe *Decapitated Puppy *Deck Swabbin Snail *Deemin *Deerest *Defeye *Delivery Bunny *Della *Delphin *Demonic *Demonic Blob *Demonic Peeper of Doom *Depressed Worm *Deracs *Deranged Monster *Deranged Reject Voodoo Plushie *Derpy Mint *Desert Hopper *Detached Head *Devel *Devilish Egg *Devilontre *Deyw *Dhemon *Dhonky *Diablo *Diabolical Puppy *Diamas *Diamus *Dies Irae *Digger 412 *Dignity *Dill *Dillo *Dinky *Dinosaw *Dipper *Disco Pink Koi *Disgruntled Bear *Disgruntled Cup Fish *Dishes Rat *Distraught Flying Saucer *Distraught Gecko *Divante *Divine Peacock *Diyaa *Dizzy *Doby Dick *Docile Rictus *Doefin *DOEM *Dogo *Domestic Guard Griffin *Domestic Minilot *Domard *Donder *Donkosaurusrex *Doogle *Doom Bug *Doppen *Doto *Dove *Downy *Doxx *Dragice *Dragon Fruit *Dragon of Autumn *Dragon of Spring *Dragoo *Dralovon *Drama Llama *Dranoushte *Dreadphul *Dreavosep *Dreemir *Driller 007 *Droll *Drone 800 *Drooling Monster *Druskar *Ducky *Duckface *Dumbo *Duneetime *Dungeoned Dragon *Dunklin *Dusk Spirit *Dusk UFO *Duskunk *Dust *Dustbunny *Duster E *Eaglet *Earf *Ears *Eastern Rumin *Eater *Ebil Bear *Ebil Clown Doll *Ebil Coffee *Ebil Dust Bunny *Ebil Site Monkey *Ebilness Squirrel *Ebola *Edward *Eego *Eelectric *Egg Ninja *Egglebit *Egglet *Eggus *Eikcud *Eirslyergh *Eisregen *Ekarr *Ekudner *Elaeka *Electric Sheep *Elegance *Elegant Chocolate Lolimorph *Elephos *Elf Fairy Girl *Eloa *Eluidnir *Emancipate *Emeow *Emeras *Emerianth *Emily *Emo Blob Kitty *Emo Elf Fairy *Emo Fish *Emo Mushroom *Emolop *Emotion *Endeavling *Entranced Bluegreen Snow Fairy *Entranced Green Snow Fairy *Entranced Pink Snow Fairy *Entranced Red Snow Fairy *Entranced Snow Fairy *Entranced Violet Snow Fairy *Entranced White Snow Fairy *Entranced Yellow Snow Fairy *Envious Matter *Eodd *Eostre *Ephian *Epicron *Equilovy *Equrus *Ergoghurl *Eros *Escalite *Espergile *Essie *Etalocohc *Etoilefox *Euphoric Worm *Evil Candy Cane Monster *Evil Candy Corn Monster *Evil Fruit *Evil Goop *Evil Lovely Whale *Evil Pie Minion *Evil Pizza *Evil Potato Plushie *Evil Pumpkin *Evil Snowman *Evil Spider *Evish *Excessively Horrifying Spider *Extra Raw Sushi *Eye Tyrant *Eyefiend F *Fable *Fairy Bear *Fairy Fat Fish *Fallei *Fangmallow *Fat Cat *Fat Fish *Fat Zombear *Fatal Crocrystal *Fatty Chickadee *Faunalego *Faunus *Fauxull *Feathered Green Sea Worm *Feathered Pink Sea Worm *Feathered Purple Sea Worm *Feathren *Feesch *Feltis *Female Zombie Minion *Feroot *Ferranella *Festive American Lizard *Festive Aqua Chicklet *Festive Blue Chicklet *Festive Blush Chicklet *Festive Canadian Lizard *Festive Duck *Festive Purple Chicklet *Festive Red Chicklet *Festive White Chicklet *Festively Glowing Holiday Rogue Cow *Festively Plump Piggie *Ffiona *Fiah *Fianol *Fickle *Field Spirit *Field UFO *Fierce Buuex *Figidget *Finder *Finvoila *Fion *Firadak *Fire Carrier *Fire Eyes *Fire Prancer *Fire-Oubi *Firefox *Fireside Blob Kitty *Fideside Turkey *Firewood Bug *Firrel *Firsql *Firue *Fish Bones *Fish Hook of Guilt *Fishbowl *Fishcat *Fishdog *Fisher *Fishy Fish *Fission *Fixer 282 *Flabbs *Flabby Tabby *Flack *Flaffert *Flamevet *Flaming Guy *Flamontre *Flaopy *Flarb *Flaxen *Fletcher *Fleyer *Flicklet *Fling Kitten *Fliter *Flock *Floe *Floef *Flolly *Floofe *Floofy *Flopalops *Flora *Florae *Floraffe *Flour *Fluff Puff *Fluffbucket *Flufferbit *Fluffip *Flufflewuff *Fluffy *Fluffywufflekins *Fluke *Fluoretyl *Flurpt *Flurri *Fluzzy *Flyer 118 *Flynn *Foille *Folibun *Folicat *Folikeet *Folikit *Folipup *Folirat *Foof *Fore *Forj *Fost *Forth Anniversary Kamos Cake *Foxip *Frankencluck *Frankenpie *Frankenpuppy *Frappuccino Freetz *Fraustus *Frayglite *Freaking Rock *Freako *Fredbehr *Free Pumpkin *Freedom Poodle *French Hen *French-Fry *Frenchie *Frettchen *Frezfaw *Friendly Visitor *Frillik *Frisky *Froby *Frog Royalty *Froggy *Froggy Love *Frolicking Daisy *Frolicking Sunflower *Frosta *Frostoise *Frotin *Frozen Matter *Full of Joy Magic Lamp *Fulvous Whistling Duck *Funky *Furball *Furberia *Furren *Fury *Fusion *Fuuu *Fuzzster *Fuzz *Fuzzy of Doom *Fyrework G *Gahl *Gaja *Galactic Turtle *Gallic Rooster *Gallowing *Garkle *Gathre *Gaturl *Gazengel *Gaziifa *Gear Shifter *Gear Shifter (Bird) *Gear Shifter (Dog) *Geeky Mouse *Gelablob *Gelatinous Nightling *Generic Minion *Gentlemouse *Gerald *Germy *Gholu *Ghost Crab *Ghost of Lumineve Past *Ghost of Lumineve Present *Ghost Rats *Ghost Spider *Ghost Story *Ghostare *Ghostbunny *Ghosting *Giant Strong Teru Super Star *Giapa *Giddy Elf Fairy *Gift Gremlin *Giganoir *Giggle Monster *Gimel *Girl Treebaby *Glabbit *Glace *Glacier Blob Kitty *Glade Bird *Glade Bunny *Glade Puppy *Gladeling *Gladigoat *Glady *Gleetur *Gleeyore *Glivenfeld *Gloopaloo *Glory *Glowdeer *Gloweek *Glowfly Fish *Glowhere Fish *Glowing Slime *Glowrpp *Glowy *Glumraffe *Gnash *Gnasher *Gnot *Goggi *Golddust *Golden Chirrup *Golden Pixibuns *Golden UFO *Goldie *Goldurkle *Golehs *Goliath *Gore *Goseth *Gosric *Gothique *Gourk *Grablagh *Grace *Graffin *Grape Asmodean Pumpkin *Grape Jellyfish *Grapesaur *Graymalkin *Great Black Chirrup *Greater Kraken *Greedisnaik *Greedy Guts *Green Axolzombl *Green Elemental *Green Lovebird *Green Octoplus *Green Snow Fairy *Green Triggerfish *Grendel *Grenli *Greybuns *Griim *Grobby *Grouber *Ground Dragon *Grufumbie *Grumpiggly *Grumpkin *Grumps *Gryla *Guano *Guardian of Clubs *Guardian of Diamonds *Guardian of Hearts *Guardian of Jokers *Guardian of Spades *Guilty Wallaby *Gulper Eel *Guolh *Guona *Gupuppy *Gustiss *Gyllen *Gymp *Gymper H *Hachikin *Hadi *Haematic Moth *Hairy Horror *Hajiro Koi *Halix *Hallodragon *Halloeve *Halo *Halovil *Hamera *Hammerhead *Hanan *Happy Anniversary Skwerl *Happy Box *Happy Fetus *Happy Flesh-Eating Worm *Happy Little Peach-Pie *Happy Muffin *Happy Nuggets *Happy Songbird *Happy Subeta *Happy Thought *Happy Tree *Happy-in-the-Pants *Harees *Harlequin *Harpier *Harpy *Hartsore *Hartz *Haru *Harvest Dire Worm *Hatebird *Hatesabe *Hauntfly *Hauntling *Haxxor *Hayt *Hearno *Heart Rider *Heartbroken Matter *Hedgepatch *Heej *Heifawn *Heladion *Hell-Fire *Helloh Galah *Heptasept *Hermit Crab *Hexakit *Hexling *Hi Utsuri Koi *Hilaros *Hiraffy *Hissper *Hog Fish *Hoggus *Holibat *Holiday Blob Kitty *Holiday Dark Matter *Holiday Feline *Holiday Gerald *Hollie *Hollyberry Dount *Hollyberry Pie *Honeybear *Hood *Hoppster *Horacles *Horrorjest *Hot Dawg *Hotdogphug *Holler *Hroa *Huesabe *Hugin *Hula Hula Girl *Hulking Candy Corn Beast *Humbumble *Hummer *Hummingbird *Hund *Hungry Flat Worm *Hungry Whale *Hunter *Huolong *Hurley *Hush *Huvveropt *Hydrabat *Hydrade *Hydranite *Hydrapie *Hydratre *Hydro-Matter *Hydrobugg *Hyrus I *I Love You Puppy *I-Love-You Dount *I-Love-You Fetus *I-Love-You Pizza Slice *I-Love-You Pumpkin *I-Love-You Rainbow *I-Love-You Sauage Ham and Mayo Sammich *I-Love-You Taco *I-Wub-You Wabbit *Icalock *Icedeer *Ice Dragon *Ice Mice *Ice Parrot *Ice Urchin *Iceeci *Icei *Icevet *Ichbit *Ickiest *Ickulaww *IekihitnA *Igglybuu *Ignite *IgnorANT *Ikulbluewren *Illamar *Illu *Ilovesweeties *Impostor Turkey *Incendo *Inchy *Inelegant Zombish *Infatuated Pet Rock *Infected Aljex *Infected Blob Kitty *Infected Kitmonkey *Infected Subeta *Infected Skull *Infurrno *Inkling *Inky *Innocent Youngster Turkey *Insoctus *Intesquid *Inukin *Invisible Cat *Invisible Man *Ippo *Iron Terrier *Isuik *Itchy *Itek *Item Adder *Ivak *Ivory *Ixtove J *Jack Frost *Jack Rabbit *Jack-In-The-Pumpkin *Jack-O-Rachnid *Jackal Lantern *Jacknyfe *Jade *Jagwa *Jakbut *Jakkrow Category:Items Category:Minions